Plushies
by lala32903
Summary: So anyway, the other trolls decided to mock plushies at some point in time. And then Terezi and Karkat got offended. And so they did this, but included Tavros seeing as they could.


Well, I dunno what my mind is making up, but I do know that I should be worried about the amount of shit it's giving me. Terezi and Karkles excluded, for obvious reasons, along with Kanaya and Gamzee, for not so obvious reasons that are still pretty obvious. So anyways…

LET IT RAIN PLUSHIES!

* * *

><p>Vriska was not expecting a plushie to fall out of the sky.<p>

She was also not expecting it to be blue.

And spidery.

Why did a blue, spider plush that looked suspiciously like her lusus spontaneously fall out of nowhere into her lap?

If this was someone's idea of a joke, then Vriska was not amused.

Especially since she was about to have a nap.

It didn't help that someone had stolen her favourite blue pillow, and that, upon looking closer, had been made into a lusus plush.

Although…

It _was_ soft.

And she _had_ just lost some nap time because of it.

Shrugging to herself, she shuffled into a comfortable position, using the spidermom plush as her pillow, and prepared to take a nap.

_ Honk._

* * *

><p>Tavros was trying to walk again.<p>

He knew that he shoudn't, but Vriska had full confidence that he could do it!

Walking over to the stairs, he was determined to face down this powerful adversary.

First step. Success

Second step. Success.

At this rate, he was confident that he could beat his previous record of four steps.

Third step. Succe-oh shit.

Slipping on his robotic legs, he started to slide down the stairs.

Bracing himself for impact, he curled up as best as he could.

_ Honk._

_ Squish_.

Wait, what?

Uncurling himself, he peered underneath himself, attempting to discern the barrier that had saved him from another unfortunate fate.

Soft, squishy and orange.

it was a plushie.

A plushie of a certain small lusus.

Tinkerbull?

* * *

><p>Equis looked on as a largely-horned troll staggered away on his newly-found ability to walk.<p>

He watched as Tavros slipped down the stairs, and mentally face-palmed at the stupidity of the brown blood.

Really, was following a simple order so hard to understand?

At times like these, he would usually fight one of his battle-bots to relieve the tension. So, leaving Tavros to his devices, he headed to the room where they were all kept, remains and all.

But, before he could actually start up one of the unlucky robots, something hit him in the face.

Something soft?

Quickly pulling it off, in case it was something… Undesirable, he threw it towards the pile of robot remains.

Was that… A lusus plush?

_ Honk._

Did the highblood just grace him with the present of a lusus plush?

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, within one of the more private spaces, a certain group of trolls were snickering away at the reactions of some of their comrades.<p>

Kanaya was sewing away, creating a small cat-like plushie with two mouths, whilst Karkat and Terezi were observing the handiwork of aforementioned troll, along with the shenanigans of how they were delivered.

On one of their husktop screens, Vriska was sleeping rather well on top of her lusus plush, and was hugging it rather cutely.

On the second screen, Tavros was hugging the plush like there was no tomorrow, probably thinking that Tinkerbull had sent it for him from the afterlife.

On the third screen, Equis was staring at the plush.

Just staring. In shock. And another emotion that looked to be a mix between love and confusion and revulsion. All in all, he looked like he was constipated with love.

"LoOk At aLl ThE MoThErFuCkInG LuSuS pLuSh, aLl SnUggLy AnD HaPpY WiTh tHeIr mOtHeRfUcKiNg mIrAcLes"

"4ND TH3Y S41D 0UR PLUSH13S W3R3 STUP1D"

"LOOK AT THEIR FUCKING FACES. HOW THE FUCK DOES VRISKA FUCKING MANAGE TO BE FUCKING ADORABLE? THAT'S LIKE ASKING FUCKING EQUIS TO HAVE SLOPPY MAKEOUTS WITH A FUCKING BROWNBLOOD."

"HoNk."

* * *

><p>And then there were lusus plush. Seriously though, I really need to do something about my mind.<p> 


End file.
